Bonds That Dont Break
by tsukisama14
Summary: Yugi solves the Millenium Puzzle and meets Yami, the spirit trapped within the puzzle. They develop a bond that goes beyond love and as they get closer Yugi's teacher gets closer to the powers the puzzle holds. Yugi's history teacher plans to use this bond to his advantage. Yugi and Yami must stop him before he gains absolute power. This is a Yaoi. YxYY My first Yaoi fic r
1. Chapter 1

Bonds That Don't Break

Disclaimer:I dont own Yugioh.

A/N: To people who read my Gakuen Alice story. Sorry i will no longer be completing. Im just not into it anymore. I am deeply sorry. But enjoy this story.

_**Yugi's thoughts**_

_Yami's thoughts and speech_

* * *

Chapter 1

Yugi Motou is just a normal teenage boy. That is until one day at school when he was given a special assignment.

'Yugi, would you come over here real quick?' Mr. Sennen, Yugi's world history teacher asked when Yugi was leaving to go to the last hour of the day.

'Sure. What do you need, Mr. Sennen?' Yugi asked.

'As you know, we are studying Ancient Egypt next chapter, and there's this puzzle from the museum from Egypt and I want you to solve it.'

'Why me, though?'

'Because, I heard your grandfather owns a game shop. So I'm thinking you should know something about puzzles and games is I right?'

The tri haired teen smiled up at him and agreed.

'Then I would like you to solve this.' Mr. Sennen said holding out a pure gold box with weird pictures on the side. He opened the box and saw that there were gold pieces scattered in the box. Yugi gazed at it in awe. Yugi somehow connected to the box. Once Yugi took the box out of his teacher's hands, electricity ran up Yugi's arms. He jerked back and Mr. Sennen looked at Yugi confused.

'What's wrong, Yugi?' the teacher asked concerned.

'Nothing', Yugi said.

'Alright, why don't you go home ok? Take it easy'

'Hai!' Yugi said while getting his bag. He put the box in the bag and set off for home. When he got home he ran up to his room opened his bag, took the box out, and set it on his desk. He immediately went to work on solving the puzzle. He stayed up all night until he had one piece to go.

'The last piece', he said tiredly. He put the last piece into the puzzle and it immediately began to glow. He started panicking until he felt a presence next to him. He started getting dizzy. He fell to the floor. Before losing consciousness he heard a voice _Aibou_.

Yugi woke up with a pounding headache. He then realized he was on the floor. Ugh, what happened? _**Last thing I remember is putting the last piece into the Millennium Puzzle then I heard a strange voice**_ he thought

_'So you think my voice is strange.'_ A voice said

Yugi's eyes widened. He looked around franticly looking for the owner of the voice. Finally, his eyes landed on a ghostly figure that looked exactly like him. The only differences are that the figure has extra yellow streaks in his hair and his eyes are crimson and so are the tips of his hair. Yugi started shaking. **_I'm dreaming_** he thought

_'I'm afraid you're not dreaming, Yugi' _the figure said smirking.

'Who are you?' Yugi asked.

_'Me. I go by many names, but call me Yami.' _He said still smirking. Yami walked over to Yugi and said _'Aibou.'_ Somehow to Yugi Aibou felt right. Yugi started getting sleepy all of a sudden he just collapsed. Yami bent down and picked him up, walked over to his bed, and tucked Yugi tight into it. 'Poor thing', he said while stroking Yugi's head, _'This is a lot to take in. It must have taken a lot out of him'_ Yami sat down on the bed and watched Yugi sleep, occasionally stroking him. What he didn't know is that Yugi absently smiled. Soon Yami fell asleep right next to Yugi, both with smiles on their face.

* * *

This thing editing thing is so frustrating. im about to slam my laptop into the wall. Which would be bad since i just got it for my birthday.

Anyway Read and Review plz

-Tsukisama14-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh

A/N: Enjoy the next chapter. Please Read and Review

_**Yugi's thoughts**_

_Yami's thoughts and speech_

* * *

Yugi woke up and noticed he was in the arms of Yami. Yugi smiled and then came to his senses. He screamed and woke Yami up.

_'What's wrong, Yugi?'_ Yami asked looking concerned.

'Nothing. I just… never mind.' Yugi said blushing. Yami noticed this and said nothing.

'What time is it?' Yugi asked. Yami went over to the alarm clock on Yugi's bed side table and said _'9 o'clock.'_ Yugi shot out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. Yami looked at the direction Yugi ran in, confused. When Yugi came back into his room, he was in his school uniform and Yami knew instantly that Yugi was late for school.

Yami disappeared back into the puzzle as Yugi put it on a rope and put it around his neck for safekeeping. Yugi paid no attention to where Yami went and ran out his door, ran downstairs, and out the door.

'Bye Grandpa.' Yugi said as he ran out the door. He just waved and went back to reading his paper. Yugi got to school right as the bell rang for 1st period. Made it Yugi thought gasping. As he entered his 1st period class the teacher said to go to Mr. Sennen's class. When Yugi got to his world teacher's door, Yami came out of the puzzle and said, _'Yugi be careful. I sense evil beyond that door.'_

'What are you talking about? He's my teacher.' Yugi said staring at Yami's crimson eyes. Yami briefly looked at the door before turning his attention to Yugi. He gave him a nod and Yugi opened the door. The teacher looked up, saw Yugi, and smiled.

'Yugi come on in.' he said still smiling. To Yami the smile spelt mischief.

'You wanted to see me, Mr. Sennen.' Yugi said. Mr. Sennen didn't say anything just stared at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. He traced the eye in the middle of the puzzle. Yugi looked at him weird, starting to listen to the warning that Yami gave him minutes before.

'You finished the puzzle in one night!' the teacher said surprised.

'Yeah, took all night.' Yugi said with a smile. Yugi, don't let him take the puzzle off you. Yami felt Yugi's pride through their bond.

'Yugi, um I need to put the puzzle on display in the class so I need the puzzle' I need to see his reaction. If the rumors are true, the spirit inside the puzzle has bonded his soul to Yugi's. If that's the case then my plan can begin. The teacher thought with a smile on his face. Yugi was starting to believe Yami by the smile on his teacher's face. Yami was now standing by Yugi protectively. _'Give him the puzzle'_ Yami said.

**_Are you sure we should give him the puzzle? _**Yugi asked through their mind link.

_'Trust me. We'll still have our mind link. Just give him the puzzle. He knows about me. He wanted you to solve the puzzle so he could get to me through you. Act like you don't know about me. Ok, Yugi?'_

**_Alright. I trust you._** Yugi handed the teacher the puzzle and immediately his smile fell.

'Thank you, Yugi. Looks in good shape.' The teacher said as he put the puzzle into a glass case by his desk.

_**Yami can you hear me?** _Yugi asked through the mind link staring at the puzzle through the glass.

_'I can hear you just fine, Yugi. Don't worry.'_ Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher saw this and got suspicious. Yugi saw this and was quick to reply.

'I have asthma. I stayed up all night making the puzzle I didn't get much sleep. I accidently slept in and ran to school and it affected my asthma.'

'Do you need to go to the nurse?' the teacher asked, concerned.

'No I'll be fine after a couple deep breaths'

'Ok, Yugi. I'll get this back to you at the end of the day.'

'You're giving it back?' Yugi asked surprised.

'Well, you are the one who solved it, so I think this belongs to you.'

Yugi heard Yami's voice in his head. _'He's up to something be careful, Yugi. Keep playing along.'_

'Ok, Mr. Sennen. I'll see you later.' He said walking off.

At the end of the day Yugi went back to Mr. Sennen's office, collected the puzzle, went home, ran upstairs, and flopped on his bed.

_**Thank god it's Friday.**_ Yugi thought happily. Yami chuckled and sat on the side of the bed. It turns out that the only one that can hear him or touch him is Yugi. (A/N: That's how he picked up Yugi and tucked him into bed in chapter 1).

Yami we'll talk later. I need a nap.

_'Of course Little One.'_

'I'm not that little.' He said muffled because his head was buried into his pillow. Yami just chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair until he fell asleep. Yami lay down next to Yugi and curled up next to him and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Well chapter 2 is finished and the editing thing still sucks. im currently writing chapter 3 and i need some ideas. i was thinking that chapter 3 be entirely of Yugi and Yami getting to know each other better. I really need some ideas plz help.

-Tsukisama14-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I dont own Yugioh

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning completely refreshed. Yugi turned to see Yami asleep next to him. Yugi shook his shoulder and soon Yami woke up too.

'_What's wrong Aibou?' _Yami asked yawning.

_Nothing. It's morning. We slept through dinner and I'm starving._ Yugi said through their mind link as he got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Yami just sat up and yawned. Yugi came out minutes later in black leather pants with a navy blue sleeveless shirt. After he finished eating he went back to his room and decided to talk to Yami for a while.

'_So what are we doing today, Aibou?'_

'How am I supposed to know?'

'_Ok how about you tell me more about yourself.'_

'Um let me see. I'm 16 years old and I live with my grandfather in his game shop.'

'_Ok something I don't know just by going out the front door.'_

'Smart ass.'Yami chuckled _'Yes I've been known to be a "smart ass".'_

Yugi just glowered. Yami busted out laughing. 'What?'

'_Your face, Aibou. It's hilarious.'_

'Ha ha ha.' Yugi said sarcastically. Yugi decided to change the subject.

'So tell me about yourself.' Yami stopped laughing and looked at Yugi seriously.

'_I'm sorry, Aibou. I don't remember anything other than when you set me free.'_ Yugi frowned at that. Yami just smiled and grabbed his cheek playfully. '_Don't get so worked up. I'm sure I'll remember eventually. So don't worry. Cheer up.'_ Yami let go of Yugi's cheek and Yugi just pounced on him and started wrestling him. Yami won. It ended up with Yugi on his stomach and Yami sitting on his back. Yugi had his head on his palm looking annoyed. '_Now come on, Aibou. It was fair and square.'_

'The only reason you won was because I'm ticklish in some places.'

'_Oh I'm sure'_ Yami said sarcastically.

They spent the rest of the day talking and play wrestling each other. Yami won each time.

-Meanwhile-

'Yes boss. It looks like the boy is talking to himself.' A voice said into a phone. He adjusted his telescope, pointed towards Yugi's bedroom. He made sure the boy couldn't see that he was across from the game shop on the roof of the old abandoned building.

'**Very good. It looks like the boy has already bonded with the spirit. Keep an eye out for him, Ushio. I want to know if any weird things happen around him. Alert me immediately if anything happens.'** The person on the other side of the phone said.

'If I do this I'll get extra credit and I won't fail your class, right Mr. Sennen?' Ushio asked.

'**That's right now go back to watching him. I'll expect a report tomorrow.' Mr. Sennen said.**

'Ok.' Ushio said then he hanged up the phone and went back to watching Yugi.

-Meanwhile-

'Finally. I can get my plan into action.' Mr. Sennen said. Then he did an evil laugh.

* * *

I just love evil laughs. my favorite is Plankton from Spongebob.

Anyway so an evil teacher. I know so unoriginal but it goes along with my story so yeah evil teacher.

Hopefully withen the next couple chapters you'll find out his evil plan.

Honestly i dont even know what it is. im just writing as i go and coming up with ideas and id love to know some of your guys ideas it would help me alot

-Tsukisama14-


End file.
